Uniting Crests: The Flames of Courage and Love
by Meteoramon
Summary: This is chapter 1-2 of part 1


Uniting Crests By: Meteoramon 

Part 1: The Flames of Courage and Love 

1 A large, bird-like Digimon rested on a ledge above a long, shadowy cave, which she called her home. Her bright, clear, blue eyes searched the green forest before her, scanning her tropical home for anything unusual. This has become a routine thing for her to do, ever since about a week ago. 

On that day, her sharp, keen eyes spotted blackness and evil cover the land. She had heard of the evil that was spreading across the Digiworld, but she never believed it would make it to the remote, tropical island were she lived. Following her instinct, she had flown into the furthest back area of the cave, where there was a small overhang on one side, and a steep cliff on the other. After a day of staying in her cave for safety, she flew out, spreading her long, slender wings. The colorful designs that the feathers on her wings created waved softly in the morning breeze. She landed swiftly on the soft ground. Turning her head to observe the area, she noticed that everything looked different. The landscape was the same, but it just seemed strange. 

The Digimon snapped out of her daydream, and looking down, she saw 14 little objects moving a distance away. 'Must be some Digimon or something.' She thought to herself. But, just to be sure, she dived off the ledge she was on and flew down above them. Once above them, she immediately recognized an Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, and a Patamon. But there were seven others she didn't know. 

Then the sound of thunder ricocheted off the trees and surrounding caves. 'I better get back to my cave before it begins to rain.' She thought. Looking down, she saw the group below her speeding up. 'They are none of my concern.' She said coldly to herself. 'Probably trouble anyways.' She increased her speed and upon reaching the cave, she slowed and flew closer to the ground. After a few minutes of resting in her cave, she could hear the roaring sound of thunder and rain. Also, the sound of urgent footsteps began to come closer, until she saw the creatures she had seen before heading in the direction of the cave. 

"They're heading this way!" She said out loud to herself, quickly flying upward into the high crevices of the cave. She looked down and out of the cave, seeing two of the 14 enter the cave, soaked with rain. The other 12, she could see them out of the entrance of the cave, split up and ran to the other caves in the area. She didn't recognize the 2 that had come in. 'These 2 are definitely not Digimon!' She thought to herself. 

The one with goggles on his head tried to start a fire while the other one kneeled beside him, helping him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I hope the others found a place to hide from the rain just like we did." Sora said in a hopeful tone. She looked over at Tai beside her, who had finally gotten the fire started. 

"I'm sure they did Sora, don't worry." Tai replied, focusing his dark brown eyes toward the figure beside him. The flickering firelight illuminated the deep concern on her face, and her gentle body, which was soaked with rain 

"You're right." Sora said, wiping her face of the rain that covered it. "We should get some rest and stay here until the storm's over." She flashed a small, reassuring smile to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"T.K.? T.K. where are you?" Matt yelled as he wandered nimbly through the dark of the cave. "T.K.?!" His voice echoed slightly through the dark cave. 

"I'm right here Matt!" T.K. answered, his voice coming from the other side of the cave. 

"And me, Agumon, Biyomon, and Patamon are here with him." Gabumon said, his voice coming from the same direction as T.K.'s. "I'll start a fire so you can see your way over, Matt. Blue Blaster, fwah!" A bright blue light lit the cave, and faded into a light orange. Matt walked slowly towards the firelight, and seeing T.K., ran the rest of the way. 

"T.K.! Are you alright?" Matt asked in a concerned tone. 

"Of course I am Matt!" T.K. said with an innocent smile. He walked towards his brother. "Matt? Do you think that big, scary digimon that was following us is gone? 'Cause I really hope it is." He looked up into Matt's cyan-blue eyes 

"Don't worry T.K. I'm sure he's gone." Matt reassured, putting his arm around his little brother. He looked out the crude entrance of the cave. The rain was pouring harder than it had been before. He wearily sat down on the hard, stone floor. Finally he could rest his nerves from all of the adventure. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Part 2 

"Don't you just love the rain!?!" Exclaimed Gomamon as he ran about in the pouring rain. 

"Not especially. I'd rather be at home studying right now." Joe said as he sat by the fire, looking out at his small, furry, digimon partner. 

"This weather is messing up my hair!" Mimi complained, fussing with her hair. She was sitting on a large rock with Palmon beside her. 

"And this storm is interfering with my Internet connection." Izzy stated, shutting his laptop, something he doesn't do too often. Tentomon just sat, too tired and wet to hover like usual. 

"I guess we'll just have to stay here until the storms over." Joe commented, looking out of the cave entrance again. Gomamon was splashing around in the puddles. "Gomamon! Get in here!" He yelled, standing up. 

"Sheesh, Joe. Calm down." Gomamon said as he trudged into the cave. "Party pooper." He whispered to himself. 

"I heard that!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tai woke up and looked out the opening of the cave. The sky was still gray, but it wasn't raining anymore. He turned his head and looked at Sora sleeping peacefully beside him. He smiled as he heard her soft breathing. 'I'll let her sleep. She looks so peaceful.' He thought to himself. 'I think I'm beginning to care more about Sora than I ever had.' He said, beginning to realize how he was feeling, since he always shied away from the thought. A loud rumbling echoed through the cave. 'Is the storm starting all over again?' Tai looked up and didn't see rain, but what he did see scared him half to death. The soft smile on his face vanished. "That Digimon that was chasing us is here now!" Tai said out loud, hoping to wake Sora. "Sora get up!!" He yelled, quickly pulling Sora to her feet. 

"What is it Tai??" Sora asked, looking in the direction that Tai was pointing. "Oh! Run Tai!!" She yelled, pushing herself and Tai further into the cave. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The birdlike Digimon, whose cave Sora and Tai were staying in, looked down to see what the creatures below were yelling about. 'It's Rhydamon! That troublemaker, why does he always have to be causing a commotion!' The two creatures started running, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the cliff in the back of the cave. 

Just as the birdlike Digimon was about to attack him, Rhydamon whipped his thick, scaly, tail, knocking the girl over the steep cliff. The other one ran to the edge, dodging Rhydamon's huge tail. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"SORA!!" Tai screamed, diving to grab Sora's hand, but just missing. "Sora!". Suddenly, a large figure flew down from high in the cave. 

"Fire Spark!" The Digimon shouted, throwing a huge fiery spark at Rhydamon, destroying him with one hit. 

"Who are you?!" Tai screamed, obviously upset about Sora. He looked over the cliff, but because it was night, all he could see was vast, empty darkness. 

"I am Meteoramon and this is my cave." Meteoramon answered in a calm, hard tone, but it softened as she began to realize what happened. 

Tai looked at the bird, who was a little taller than him. Her brownish body feathers glistened in the firelight that was behind her. She looked fierce, but her gentle tone reminded him of Sora. He turned around so he was facing the cliff, and fell to his knees, his face in his hands, sobbing hard. He missed Sora. Just a few minutes ago Sora was sleeping peacefully beside him. Now she was gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I hope Sora's alright." Biyomon worriedly said. "I hope someone is there to protect her because I'm not." 

"The last time I saw Sora, she was with Tai. I have a feeling he will protect her for you Biyomon." Matt laughed at the idea with a sly grin on his face. 

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, Matt?" Biyomon asked. 

"Yay! It stopped raining!" Patamon yelled, flying over to T.K. 

"That's good. Maybe now we can find the others." Matt replied. "They can't be too far away." He stood up and put out the fire in front of him. "Are you ready to go T.K.?" He looked down at his little brother, who was playing a game with Patamon. 

"Yup!" T.K. said, standing up. "Lets go Matt!" 

The six of them walked out of the cave into the deep forest, calling out their friends' names. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I think I hear Agumon!" Tentomon said, flying out of the small cave. 

"And it stopped raining!" Mimi exclaimed happily. "Now I won't get wet!" Joe, Palmon, and Gomamon followed behind them. 

"Joe, do you remember the Digimon that was chasing us yesterday?" Izzy questioned. 

"How could I forget?" Joe replied in an exasperated tone. 

"Well, his name is Rhydamon. I looked him up on the Digimon Analyzer. He is a champion Digimon. He is also an evil Digimon." 

"No kidding." 

"Izzy?" Matt yelled as he spotted his friends not far away. 

"Matt! I'm glad to see you!" Izzy replied. The two groups ran and met up with each other, then they started talking. 

"Have any of you guys seen Sora and Tai?" Biyomon asked, looking up at Joe and Izzy. 

"Sorry Biyomon, but we haven't seen either of them." Izzy replied, Tentomon hovering above his head. "We concluded that they were there with you." 

"They should be around somewhere though." Joe answered. "We'll find them." 


End file.
